


Abed and Troy's Weird Little Relationship

by gremlingf



Category: Community (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlingf/pseuds/gremlingf
Summary: everyone else notices "abed and troy's weird little relationship" but troy wonders what abed thinks of it.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Abed and Troy's Weird Little Relationship

Another day at greendale came to it's end and Abed and I went back to his place to watch kickpuncher as usual.   
Abed was in the kitchen making us buttered noodles. I sat on the couch and watched him. Abed in the refridgerator light. Abed completely unaware of my stares. Abed maybe completely unaware of how I feel. I take little steps. I like to ask him questions. Test his boundaries. I'd been thinking of asking him something all day. 

"What'd you think of what Shirley said earlier today?" I asked.  
"Shirley said a lot of things today."  
I hesitated. "Oh, you know, when she said we had a weird little relationship." I chuckled out.  
"Didn't think much of it. Most people think most things I do are weird." Abed paused and turned from the oven to look at me. "...What did you think of it?"  
I felt my heart beat in my throat. "I thought it was funny. To describe us like that. That that's how our friends view us."  
"Like a couple?"  
I search his eyes. Big, wide and nearly unblinking. But they reveal a lot more than people think. He feels a lot more than people think. God, I hope I'm one of the things that he feels.  
"Yeah, I guess that's what she meant. Like a couple. A weird couple." I played coy.  
Abed gently smiles.   
"I guess we sort of act like one...a couple." I continued, hoping for another response.  
"We do basically live together. And we're never seen apart. And we hold hands under the study table. We are like a couple."  
I felt my face flush. "Yeah...I guess so." I left it at that. The conversation faded to another topic and we carried on. Started kickpuncher. And the night came to its usual end. I drove home. Pierce's home. I still live with Pierce even though Abed has a perfectly good blanket fort in his apartment. 'We are like a couple'. Those words rang in my ears. I wondered what he meant. I rode the high of that sentence all night. Still, it wasn't enough. I don't know if it will ever be enough so I take any Abed I can get.


End file.
